Seven Deadly Sins
by ceeray3
Summary: What happens when the gang hangs out after a case one night? Truth or dare, of course! And Hodgins tells us all about it.


**A/N: This is a bit of a departure from my usual style. But I enjoyed writing it just the same! Hope you guys do too. **

**My thanks go to forensicsfan for being my cheerleader when I stressed about writing something different and to Mali Bear's Buddy for her awesome beta work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just like to imagine the things we don't see.**

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gluttony<strong>

Booth.

Or Brennan.

It seems like a lot of stories start out with one or the other of those two names, doesn't it?

They are the center.

Together, they are the lynchpin.

The glue that binds us together.

They never set out to fill that role. They just fell into it.

Anyway...

Let me tell you a story about a night I'll never forget...

Booth and Brennan walked out of her office and into the lab where the rest of us were that night. We'd just tied up the last of the loose ends on a particularly difficult case and I'd suggested that we celebrate the way we always have in the past...with one difference.

Alcohol is great. Homemade alcohol is even better. My Jeffersonian Lab made alcohol? The best.

We'd bypassed Founding Fathers and I'd made up a batch that would have made Zack proud had he been around. Still not sure I've completely forgiven him for what he did, but that's beside the point. This brew though...he would have loved it.

So there we were. Sitting in the lounge upstairs. Drinking King of the Lab's finest out of small beakers. What? I'd sterilized them. They were safe.

The babies were spending the night with the nanny I'd hired a while back for late night cases. That was after Dr. B.'s very rigorous investigation into her qualifications. I swear, she even put Booth to shame with the amount of digging she did on the poor woman. But Mrs. England had passed muster and we had the whole evening for ourselves. We were all there. Booth. Brennan. Cam. Wendell. My wife. And, of course, me.

The night started out like most other celebrations. Toasting to the team work that had allowed us to put another murderer behind bars.

Chatting. Laughing. Drinking.

But mostly laughing. Especially me. I'm a happy drunk. Not that I was drunk. But I'd definitely tipped the scales into unmanly giggling.

Booth.

He was the one who started it.

The glass rod I had used to stir the alcohol with was resting on the table. He reached down to give it a twirl.

When it finally stopped spinning on top of the table, the end was pointing at Cam. He looked up at her and grinned. I should have seen it coming. I should have recognized that glint in his eye.

"Truth or dare, Cam?"

The slight hint of a smile and the gleam in her eye told me they'd played this game before.

"Dare."

He nodded his head to one of the large beakers and winked. "Drink up, baby."

I had a mouth full of fire and nearly choked in amusement when Dr. B looked over at him with a smirk. "Why do you insist upon using that moniker for the women with which you have close personal relationships with, Booth?"

"I don't know. It's a reflex."

I did choke then. Nearly spewed my drink all over the table. I know, it wasn't that funny. But the very words I've said before had just come out of his mouth. Every eye turned my way and my darling wife decided to speak up.

"It's a guy thing, Sweetie. Jack does it too."

"I do not," I protested.

Ange has this way of telling you a million things with her expressions. The one with the cocked eyebrow and half frown told everyone in the room that she and I both knew better. Busted.

I saw Cam nod her head firmly and reach for the beaker. "Fine."

I gotta say, she surprised me when she guzzled the whole damn thing. Granted, it had already made the rounds and it wasn't completely full, but it was still at least a third full. And it was a big beaker. Had to be with as many people as I had made the batch for.

I sat there bug eyed. Cam? My boss? The one who gave me all kinds of grief when I tested hypotheses with my experiments? Tossing back what was arguably some of the strongest drinkable alcohol like it was nothing?

Damn.

It was kinda hot. I've got this thing for strong women though.

When she slapped the beaker back down on the table next to the full one and grinned, I knew this was going to be an interesting night.

**Pride**

Cam's eyes blinked wide and I could tell she was fighting the punch she'd just taken. There was no way she could keep a straight face. Of course every one of us cheered her on. Well, Dr. B didn't, but she laughed.

When our whoops and hollers died down, Cam leaned forward to give the glass rod another twirl.

When it came to a stop, it was pointing at Ange. Oh dear god...this was...I knew fireworks were about to go up.

"Truth or dare?"

"You really have to ask? Dare, of course."

Cam pursed her lips as she thought. "You have to kiss Hodgins for 60 seconds."

Oh yeah! I suddenly loved Booth's idea!

"What is this? 5th grade? I do that every night."

Cam scrunched up her face. "I know. I know. I haven't done this in...well, long enough. And it definitely wasn't with my co-workers. So sue me."

I could tell Ange felt cheated. She really did kiss me all the time. But, in the spirit of the game, she leaned over to me. I saw danger in her eyes. Pure, unadulterated danger. She was going to prove that she wasn't in the 5th grade.

Like I said...we kiss all the time. But there's something about it being an alcohol induced dare that just makes it seem risque.

I saw stars. Probably because Ange wanted to make the most of her dare. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I was a goner. I felt her grin when the group started hollering their appreciation for the show. And, boy, was it a show. She practically molested me. Did I complain? Hah!

If I hadn't already been tipsy on King of the Lab, I sure as hell would have been after that kiss. Ange had matched me drink for drink. How was she able to smirk so confidently when she pulled back? My head was swimming.

But oh how I loved the evil grin that crept across her face.

She reached down and quickly spun the rod on the table.

When it came to rest on Wendell, he and I shared a nervous look. This game would be dangerous enough without my Angie playing. She was going to take it to a whole new level.

"Wendell?"

I swear his gulp was fit for cartoons.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

**Sloth**

Wendell looked around the group. The boy could really hold his own with us. He made me proud. But he was way out of his league when it came to this kinda thing. And we all knew it.

"Uh...truth?"

Ange frowned. I could tell she felt cheated again.

"Hmm." She leaned her head to the side while she studied him. Much like I've studied bugs under the microscope. I felt sorry for him.

"Tell us one time that you did something that would have pissed Bren off that she doesn't know about."

Oh man. Poor kid. Ange had gone for his jugular.

I watched as the wheels turned in his head. He didn't want to make Dr. B. angry, but he also didn't want to look like a wimp.

Rock. Hard place. Meet Wendell Bray.

His eyes darted over to Dr. B and he swallowed like he was headed for the gallows.

"Uh..." If I hadn't felt his pain, I would have laughed at the way his face twisted.

Ange waved her hand at him. "Don't worry, she won't do anything. Tonight is off limits." She pointedly looked around the group, daring anyone to argue with her, "Right?"

We all nodded obediently and muttered our agreement. Even Dr. B.

Wendell shrugged. He trusted us that much? He was going to tell the truth? He was braver than I gave him credit for.

"I was out drinking with some buddies one night. We were celebrating. One of them had just successfully defended his thesis." He smiled and I could tell he was genuinely happy for the guy.

"We had a little too much and...we all passed out. Wasn't far from here, actually. But I overslept. My phone ringing was what woke me up. It was you, Dr. Brennan."

Dr. B just sat there waiting for him to continue. She was curious and listening intently. I wondered what she'd look like once he was done with his tale.

"You wanted me at the lab pronto. I didn't have enough time to go home and shower, so I high tailed it over here. I was running across the lawn out back when I tripped and fell into one of the rose patches. And since it had rained the night before, I got good and muddy."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. "I remember that day. You were covered from head to toe. Come to think of it, you didn't stay that way long. Where'd you get cleaned up?"

"Well, that's the thing. I had a spare set of clothes in my back pack, but I knew I couldn't go on the platform covered in dried up mud. You were in the room where the showers are and I didn't want to disturb your experiment. So I grabbed my lab coat and..." he winced as he looked over at Dr. B, "I used the shower in the back of your bathroom."

"That was actually rather efficient, Mr. Bray. I don't see why that would make me angry."

I could sorta see why the kid would think that, but Dr. B was pretty reasonable most of the time. As long as you had a good reason for whatever you were doing.

Ange chose that moment to speak up. "If that's the worst thing you've done, Wendell, you lead a very sheltered life."

Everyone sitting around the table nodded and looked...sorta bored. Until Wendell finished his story.

"Well, that's not actually the part that would make her mad. I took a really fast shower, like the fastest ever and got dressed. Then I walked out into the main area of the bathroom...and..." He chanced a glance at his mentor, "...you were standing there...uh...and you were...um...undressed."

There was that wince again almost covered by the intense red glow he had. Hell, I was wincing too. That's when I realized I needed to sit Wendell down and have 'the talk'. To explain that Booth was actually the one to fear in that situation. Over and above Dr. B.

He was so preoccupied with waiting for her reaction that he didn't even see the storm cloud that suddenly formed over Booth's head as he sat a little straighter. My automatic thought was 'Dude', but I knew better than to let that one slip out.

Good old Dr. B. His story didn't phase her one bit. "There is nothing wrong with the human body in its natural state, Mr. Bray. Why would I be angry about that?"

Yep. I was ready for it. You could have broken a baseball bat against Booth's clenched jaws.

"Bones! He saw you naked!"

Normally I laugh when Booth gets so exasperated, but not this time. I didn't need the attention.

She just shrugged though. "So?"

He threw up his hands. "Ugh. Just spin the damn rod, kid. Before I take out my gun and start shooting things."

Dr. B did that thing she can always do with him. This time she touched the tips of her fingers to his arm. "Booth, don't be so melodramatic." That's all it took. He was still scowling, but in a fraction of a second, she'd taken the wind right out of his sails and he sank back against the couch. I've never seen a man that could be so influenced, so quickly by the woman he loves. Well...except the times I look in the mirror.

Wendell smiled. "I'm actually glad I got that off my chest. Thanks, Angela."

That's when I looked over at my wife. I couldn't help but chuckle. Her jaw was hanging half way to the floor even though she was grinning. "Any time! So...how'd you get out of the bathroom?"

"I hid in the shower and waited until she was gone." He looked over at Dr. B. then. "I was _really_ glad you didn't need a shower too."

Her expression didn't change one iota. "It was very prudent of you to shower before working on the platform. You could have contaminated the remains."

Booth was obviously tired of this conversation and turned his icy glare to Wendell. "Spin. The rod. Wendell."

Wendell clapped his hands together, then reached to do just that.

**Wrath**

When it came to a stop, it was pointing at Booth. Oh man. He still had fire in his eyes. And Wendell didn't even have the sense to know he was skating on thin ice.

"Truth or dare, Booth?"

He practically bit out his answer. "Truth."

Cam did a double take that piqued my interest. "Really? You always choose dare."

Hmm. Interesting indeed.

"Yeah, well, that was then. This is now. I'm used to playing with normal people and I'm not going down the dare road with you bunch of yo-yo's. There's no telling what you squints will come up with."

I couldn't help myself. I had to see how Dr. B took that. Nope. Nothing. Not even a blink. Just more curiosity. I had to admire a woman who wasn't threatened by her lover's past.

I looked back over to see Wendell nodding. Still oblivious. "What was your first dare with Dr. Saroyan?" The guy was grinning. Seriously? I really needed to have that talk with him...and soon.

Booth's face has this way of getting really dark when he's not happy. And he glared at Wendell. I mean really glared. Almost as bad as when Wendell said he'd seen Dr. B. naked. But there was a tinge of redness in his complexion too. He was embarrassed. There was a loaded story behind the answer to that question. His next statement sounded more like a threat. "Pick a different question."

Dr. B spoke up then. "This is my first time playing this game, but it was my understanding that participants were not allowed to suggest alternative questions or dares." She looked around at the rest of us, "Is that not the case?"

Dr. B and Wendell were the only ones who didn't get what was going on. The rest of us...we were afraid to breathe. Thank god Angie came to the rescue.

"That's true, Booth. No changies, no take backs. You started this. Now pay up, bucko."

Then that glare was pointed at my wife. I was okay with it as long as it was directed somewhere else. Now? Not so much.

"Fine. My first dare with Cam." He rolled his eyes and I knew he was going to sugar coat it. "I was out with her and some of her friends. I had to go around this stupid statue and sing Bingo."

"Oh, it was so much more than that! C'mon, big guy, you're leaving out the good part!"

Booth was full of glares and this one was warning Cam to drop it. But she'd already gotten into the spirit and wasn't about to back down. I'd say the alcohol she'd chugged had something to do with it.

She grinned. "Tell the rest of that story...or I will." I always love her smile. So full of life. It shines right through her eyes.

The way his shoulders sagged...I knew Booth was beat. "I had to strip down to my boxers..."

"Woo! Booth in his skivvies? Where was I?"

What the hell? "Angie! I'm sitting right here."

"I know, babe. I'm still a woman though." She had the audacity to grin at me. And dammit...she was just as good with me as Dr. B was with Booth. I decided sulking was my only weapon at that point. Didn't help that Booth smiled at her and winked at me. Now he cheers up? Ugh.

"Yeah, well, I had to walk backwards until I got to the point I spelled out bingo and then I had to turn in circles while still making my way around the statue."

Cam leaned her head forward. "And...?" I knew there was even more to the story. Good. I really wanted him to pay.

"And...we'd had a little to drink." At Cam's sarcastic look he amended his statement. "Okay, a lot to drink. And I couldn't walk all that great, so I fell."

Cam started laughing and Booth knew he had to come clean. "Alright...a few times. But they made me go through every single verse. I was so damn dizzy...I couldn't have done it even if I'd been sober."

"It was hilarious! You should have seen him! We were all laughing! It was great! And that's not the best part!"

"Cam..." Booth could whine with the best of 'em.

"There he was lying on the ground laughing his head off..."

"You were too. You all were."

"Well, anyone would have. In fact, the cop that walked up to arrest you started laughing too."

We couldn't have timed it better if we'd rehearsed it. Every single head whipped around to look at Booth just as his head hit the back of the couch where he sat.

Our jaws dropped. Except for Dr. B. "You were arrested?"

"Well, he cuffed me, read me my rights and tossed me in the back of his car. Without my clothes." He pursed his lips at Cam. "I was a newbie at the Bureau and I knew my career was over."

My boss was trying to hide a smirk. There was a twist somewhere.

"He drove around the block and stopped right back where he'd picked me up. He got me out, uncuffed me and then told me I better quit playing truth or dare with friends who worked with cops. I was confused as hell. Course, the major buzz I had going wasn't helping at all, was it, Cam?"

She finally let go of the laugh she'd been holding back. "He really was confused. He never understood what was going on. I had to explain it to him the next day. I knew Booth would never pass up a dare. I also knew Simpson was working that route and he was in on it the whole time. Booth played right into our hands!"

I love when those light bulbs go off over Dr. B's head. She's like a little kid. "Oh! So you weren't actually arrested despite going through the process. Officer Simpson was merely giving you the impression that you were being arrested. That's funny. We should play this game more often."

Luckily she was too busy looking at Booth to see me chuckle and shake my head.

Booth looked at her like she was crazy. "I should have my head examined for starting _this_ game. I think once is enough."

"Tonight is reminiscent of the time you told the Radical Honesty group that you go commando when you fail to do your laundry."

"Whoa! You go commando, Booth?"

Once again, my wife had run a sword right through my ego. And she'd done it while waggling her eyebrows at another man.

But I was still in my Booth-Must-Pay mode, so I grinned at his 'practically by the book' reaction. "Bones!"

"What? You were the one who told us. You were merely being honest." Her eyes widened and she quickly looked over at Cam. "Oh! Does this game violate your policy?"

My turn to speak up. "What policy?"

"Don't you recall that Cam instituted a ban against honesty in the lab? Except for me, of course." I really am a smart guy, but sometimes Dr. B. has this knack of making me feel stupid. Just by the way she looks at me. This was one of those times.

Luckily Cam saved me from having to respond with what would definitely have sounded...un-smart. "No, there was too much honesty flinging around back then and...it was just uncomfortable. This is different."

"I fail to see the logic in that statement." Dr. B. She's always so literal.

**Greed**

Booth leaned forward. "Okay, okay. Let's just get this game over with." He reached down to spin the rod once again.

When it stopped, it was pointing right at Dr. B. This was going to be entertaining.

Wendell, Booth and I simultaneously clapped our hands together and leaned forward with grins.

When Angie crossed her arms, I knew I'd screwed up."Well, aren't you guys the Bobbsey 'triplets' tonight?"

Why was she looking at me? The other two had done the same thing.

"I don't know what that means." Thank you, Dr. B.

"It means boys will be boys, Sweetie. Poor a little booze in men and they revert."

Booth tried to get the focus back where it belonged. "Truth or dare, Bones."

She didn't bat an eye when she turned to face him. "Dare."

"Really? You're sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure, Booth."

"Fine. You finally get to finish what you started."

He got questioning looks from all of us at that.

"You get to sing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

Ouch.

That was not a good night. And it was followed by even worse days. He hadn't had to watch her walking around like a zombie on automatic pilot. What the hell was he thinking?

You could have heard a pin drop and she took forever to deliver her tight lipped answer to him. "I no longer have fond memories of that song, Booth."

He leaned toward her and put his hand on her knee. His words were so quiet, I felt guilty for being in on what could only be described as 'a moment'. "And that's why you should sing it. Nothing is going to happen. Not tonight. I want you to have your happy memories back, Bones."

Turns out the power she had over him went both ways. I watched in amazement as her ire melted at his words. And damn if she wasn't cute when she got that pleading little girl look in her eyes. Seemed Booth was immune though.

"C'mon." There was that charm grin. I really should practice that one because it gets Booth what he wants every single time.

"As I told you before, I need music."

Cam...Ange...Me...we were all being smart and staying out of it. Keeping our mouths shut.

Wendell didn't realize what was going on and whipped his phone out. "I can pull up the music on YouTube."

Booth still talked to her like they were the only two people in the room. How did they do that? "See, Bones? Music. Frivolity. Your need to sing in front of a live audience. You got all the ingredients you need. Let's change the past."

"It's impossible to change the past."

They both knew she was nit picking.

"Pleeeeease."

That word. His plea. It was all it took for her to cave. She turned to Wendell. "Find an instrumental version."

And we all cheered...just like we had that night.

Then it suddenly occurred to me. We could get some really good Jeffersonian sound. "Hey Wendell, let's hook it up to the speaker system."

"Yeah!" Sweet! I can always count on Wendell to go along with my crazy ideas.

As we ran around getting everything ready for her performance, I had to admit, Booth was on to something. I was looking forward to changing our memories of that song, too.

Soon the beginning sounds worked their way into the air and Dr. B. stood up to fling her lab coat off. Everything was just like that night. Her grin. Booth's grin. Our whooping and hollering. And it was fantastic.

Suddenly Dr. B. ran back to the table to scoop up the glass truth or dare rod. I couldn't figure out what she was doing until she scooted back to the open area and held it up like a microphone. Wow. Awesome.

"I come home in the morning light. My mother says, 'When you gonna live your life right?' Oh, mother, dear, we're not the fortunate ones. And girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls just wanna have fun."

She started bobbing her head. Shaking her shoulders. She was trying to hide the excitement that was forming, but I knew she was going to lose that battle too. And fast. I wasn't disappointed.

She held her hand up to mimic a phone and cut loose.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells 'What you gonna do with your life?' Oh, daddy, dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have...That's all they really waaaaaaaant...Some fuuuuuun...When the working day is done, oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have fuuuuuuuuuun..."

By the time she got done with that verse, she was hopping and dancing...Booth was up dancing...we all were. And laughing. That was the best part.

Wendell and Cam, me and my wife, Booth and Dr. B...all dancing like we were in a night club as the sound of the music and Dr. B's voice bounced around the walls of the lab. So much fun.

And just like that, we all had good memories again.

Booth was a smart man.

**Lust**

When the final notes echoed around us, we all looked at each other and laughed so hard. Booth grabbed Dr. B. up into one of the biggest bear hugs I'd ever seen. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him too. It was another special moment of theirs.

I looked over at Ange and the tears in her eyes took my breath away. She will always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And yeah...I can be sappy sometimes too. But real men are in touch with their emotions. It's a well known scientific fact...written in some book...somewhere. I'm sure of it.

We settled back into our seats and I started pouring the second beaker of King of the Lab into our containers. I'm not sure that was the best way to quench our thirst, but everyone seemed to expect it. What the hay, right?

Dr. B. wiped the sweat off her brow and leaned forward to the glass rod where she'd laid it down. I know I already said how much I love her expressions, but when she's having fun like this, it's infectious. And the smile she had when she spun the rod was no different.

I was grinning ear to ear watching that thing turn...until it stopped. Me? No way. Me? Crap.

I looked over at her as my smile faded. Hers just got bigger.

"Truth or dare, Hodgins?"

We all know how Dr. B. is with the truth. That could be a really painful route to go. And this was her first time playing truth or dare. How bad a dare could she come up with? I took my chances.

"Dare."

Yeah, having Dr. B. stare at you while she decides your fate? Not fun. And when you're inebriated? Even worse.

"You must give Angela a lap dance."

I'd have choked if I'd been drinking right then. My exclamation, "What?" was drowned by the hollering of the crowd.

My wife was overly enthusiastic. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Way to step up to the plate, Bren!"

She grinned at Angie's praise. But she wasn't sidetracked for long. "Mr. Bray, can you locate suitable music on your phone, please?"

I tried. I really did. But arguing while drunk is a lot harder than it sounds."But, we just did music and dancing. And that was everyone. And this is...I can't...And..."

Dr. B. shocked the heck out of me...shoot...out of all of us, when she answered. "No changies, no take backs."

I knew I was beat and just hung my head in defeat.

"C'mon studly. Get on over here." I love when Ange talks like that...at home.

I tried to warn Wendell with a look that he better be careful. He wasn't, of course. He found some particularly raunchy music for me. As soon as the first few notes sounded, I groaned.

"I'm waiting, babe!"

I had two choices. I could let my obvious awkwardness take over or I could just go for it. You know what I chose? Yep. I went for it.

I ripped my lab coat off, much like Dr. B. had before. Only I didn't aim for the floor. I took great delight in nailing Wendell in the face with it.

Then I circled my hips a couple of times as I danced my way over to my wife. No lap dance is complete without removing your shirt, so I did my best not to fumble too much with the buttons. Luckily I still had on a t-shirt. No use in getting the ladies all hot and bothered, right? Riiiight.

"Take it all off!" Ange was definitely enjoying herself. It only made me want to try harder.

I danced the carefree way people do when they've had too much to drink. My moves were more fluid and I was a lot braver. I even propped my foot on the chair between her legs for a few seconds. Seemed to go over better than I thought it would 'cause the women really hollered then.

Even Booth and Wendell were laughing. I'm sure it was because of the ladies' reactions.

After the amount of alcohol I'd had, I couldn't keep that stance up for long. But I kept gyrating and the music kept playing. Exactly how long was the song Wendell picked? Twenty minutes?

When it finally came to an end, everyone cheered for me. And yeah...I did the cocky head bob. That's right. Dr. Jack Hodgins knows how to have a good time.

**Envy**

I looked over at Ange as I sat down and she winked at me. "I can't wait to get you home tonight, honey."

Whoa. She said that in front of everyone? Yep. She sure did. The most gorgeous woman in the room had basically told the other men in the room that I was her pick. My buzz got even stronger. Good thing I'd arranged for a driver for all of us.

"Well, I'd say that's a good note to end on." Yeah, Booth had wanted to end this game for a while now, so his statement didn't surprise me.

Cam nodded. "I agree. I have a shopping date with Michelle tomorrow, so I really should get home." Somehow she still managed to have that 'boss' air about her. I'm not sure I've ever had that kind of presence.

Wendell was the first to stand. He didn't even wobble. "I'll just get this cleaned up." The guy could hold his liquor. But he was the youngest of us all, so it made sense. Still, I wished I had his constitution.

Dr. B stood up too. "I need to go get my purse from my office."

"I'll go with you, Bones." And off they walked, already quietly talking about whatever it is they talk about.

I looked over at Ange. "You need anything?"

"Not here, I don't." Damn. There was that eye waggle again. She really knew how to get me worked up.

"Wendell, just leave this. I'll stop by in the morning to get it all cleaned up." Did I sound too eager? Maybe a little.

We all headed down to the main entrance in front of the platform. Still talking. Still laughing.

After a few minutes of waiting, I finally decided to find out what was taking Booth and Dr. B. so long.

I'd just rounded the platform and came into view of her office. There they stood. Forehead to forehead. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the looks they were giving each other said it all. Bigger than some stupid truth or dare game.

Their love for each other? They didn't hide it any more, but they still kept these intimate moments to themselves. It really was a sight to see. But not one meant for me. So I walked back to the group.

I think Angie was just as anxious to get home as I was. "Well? Are they coming?"

"They'll be here in a minute."

She nodded with that all-knowing look she had.

We had our own unspoken communication.

Cam and Wendell both looked at us suspiciously. I shrugged. "What?"

A couple of minutes later, they came around the corner. Acting as if it was a day like any other. No hint of whatever had been going on just minutes before. They really had a talent for that.

Cam and Wendell both turned to leave. Dr. B. walked over to Ange and hooked arms with her as they followed.

Booth came up next to me and we grinned as we watched the women in our lives walk out arm in arm.

I nodded and bumped Booth's shoulder, making sure to drop my voice so only he could hear it. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Next time you decide to have a quick smooch with Dr. B., make sure she isn't still wearing lipstick."

I knew that would have to embarrass him and I was looking forward to getting one last jab in. But he just stood there, still watching the girls walk away.

"You know what, Hodgins?"

Uh-oh. He was too smug.

"What?"

"The great thing about smart phones is the video feature. Maybe you oughtta choose truth next time."

He turned to look at me and grinned before jogging to catch up to the others. "Hey, Bones! Wait up!"

And there you have it. One crazy, crazy night. One I look back on and smile about.

My closest friends. Doing what we do. And making great memories in the process.

I still haven't managed to get my hands on Booth's blackmail video.

But don't worry. I will.


End file.
